


Учебная тревога

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Учебная тревога

Петрович был типичным Петровичем, таким, каким его и представляют в анекдотах: упрямым, ограниченным, солдафоном. К тому же и должность он занимал соответствующую. Поэтому отработкой действий при всякого рода пожарах, наводнениях, бомбардировках их коллектив занимался регулярно. Но если раньше их действия ограничивались необходимостью «на время» выбежать во двор, то в этот раз им предстояло по условному сигналу не только покинуть свои кабинеты, прихватив самое необходимое, пройти по специальным запасным лестницам, сделать короткий привал-сбор во дворе, но и спуститься в бомбоубежище. 

\- Давайте мы просто до него добежим, - перекрикивая всеобщий шум возмущения, предложила Лора. – Ну, как дети, когда в салочки и грают. Дойдем, дотронемся до двери, заглянем внутрь и пойдем себе по рабочим местам.

\- Я вам что, в игрушки тут играю?! – озверел от такого предложения и без того нервный Петрович. – Какие салочки? От того, как быстро вы сумеете спуститься в бомбоубежище, однажды будет зависеть ваша жизнь!

\- Я не знаю, начнется ли мировая война и умру ли я из-за этого, - презрительно скривила носик Настена, - но мой костюм бомбоубежище точно не переживет! И вот это будет трагедия! Потому что мой пусик…

\- Так… - начал гневную тираду Петрович, но его прервал шеф:

\- Базар закончен, - сурово сказал он. – Три минуты даю на то, чтобы вы вернулись по рабочим местам, еще десять – на войну и еще пять на всякую мелочь. Если через двадцать минут вас не будет на рабочем месте, живые позавидуют мертвым, а обеденный перерыв обнулится. Это ясно?

\- Ясно, - нестройным хором отозвались сотрудники.

\- Значит, выполняем, - улыбнулся шеф. – Потому что война войной, а план продаж я с вас снимать не собираюсь. 

Кисло улыбаясь, люди поплелись на свои рабочие места.

\- Вот как там можно, а? – возмущалась Катя. – Я что, в спортшколе работаю? Зачем этот постоянный бег? К чему это преодоление препятствий на время? Я на это не подписывалась! 

\- А мне нравится, - философски ответила Галя. – Все разнообразие. 

Через три минуты, как шеф и обещал, по кабинетам и коридорам понеслась сирена. А несколько секунд спустя пунктуальные и послушные работники двинулись по утвержденному пути. 

После узких запасных лестниц теплый, солнечный весенний день был словно глоток свежего воздуха. Маша и Ира, до момента выхода из здания лидировавшие в гонке спасения от ядерного удара, приостановились, чтобы хоть немного насладиться погодой. Вслед за ними притормаживать, подставлять лицо солнцу, вдыхать особый, удивительный воздух начали и остальные.

\- Не расслабляться! Не останавливаться! До удара вражеских бомб остаются считанные минуты, а вы зависли! Умереть решили?

\- Не откажусь, - прижмурилась на солнце Катя. – Хороший день, можно и умереть. 

\- Перерыв свой сами просираете! – вставил пять копеек шеф. – Мне-то все равно, как вы будете его отрабатывать, живые или мертвые.

И все нестройно, но дружно побежали. У дверей бомбоубежища Настя попыталась слиться с кустами. Но Петрович своим наметанным глазом это сразу просек. 

\- Внутрь! Быстро внутрь! – заорал он. – Уже бомбы подлетают. 

Настя ругнулась и первой полезла в бомбоубежище. Там было сыро, душно и темно. После того, как дверь закрыли, у потолка зажглась тусклая желтоватая лампочка.

\- И долго нам теперь в этой мерзости находиться? – спросила Настя.

\- А что вам не нравится? – с вызовом спросил Петрович. – Там, наверху, сейчас настоящий ад! 

\- Настоящий ад, - вздохнула Ника, - это когда я на встречу поеду в одежде, пропитанной вонью и сыростью. Что клиенты подумают? Что я к ним из подвала вылезла?

\- И угадают, - хмыкнула Настя. – А будут удивляться или возмущаться, скажи, что мы тут все такие! Это, скажем так, специфика предприятия… 

\- Давайте выходить уже, а? – жалобно попросила Аня. – У меня сейчас приступ астмы от этого запаха будет! 

\- Ну, тут придется выбирать, - глубокомысленно наморщил лоб Валерка. – Или ты умрешь от астмы, или тебя съедят зомби.

\- Какие зомби! – возмутилась Ира. – Ты чем слушал? Там инопланетяне высадились!

\- Так, люди, хватит фантазировать! – вставила пять копеек Настя. – Там ядерная зима!

\- Ура! – захлопала в ладоши Ника. - Ядерный Новый год! 

\- Ядерный Дед Мороз принес свои ядреные подарки! – поддакнул Валерка. – Но это для хороших девочек и мальчиков! Потому что плохих съедят зомби!

\- Достал со своими зомби! – возмутилась Таня. – Там ядерные скелеты ходят! 

\- И снежки играют! И строят снежные крепости! И лепят снежных баб! – начали кричать свои варианты невольные узники бомбоубежища. 

\- Ладно! – взревел взбешенный таким народным творчеством Петрович. – На выход! Будем считать, что условно вы испытание прошли!

\- Как прованиваться, так по-настоящему, - возмутилась Ника. – А как пройти испытание, так условно! 

\- Жизнь – боль, - закатила глаза Маша. 

Обгоняя друг друга, толпясь, но не толкаясь, люди ринулись к двери.

\- Ттттвою мать, - пробормотал застывший на пороге Валерка. 

За все семь лет, которые он здесь проработал, это было первое ругательство, сорвавшееся с его уст. В другое время Настя или Ника ни за что не пропустили бы этот момент и обязательно его подкололи. Но сейчас… Сейчас они все стояли, словно проглотив язык, и молча таращились на то, что предстало из взорам.

А на что потаращиться было. Здания, в котором располагались их рабочие кабинеты, больше не было. Так, горстка битого кирпича и пара арматурин. От парка, в котором они пытались насладиться весной буквально несколько минут назад, осталась только воронка. Справа и слева, до самого горизонта, тянулись руины города. Небо было серым. В воздухе висел стойкий запах гари. Где-то справа раздался странный, шаркающих звук. Мысль о зомби пронеслась в головах у всех, но никто не нашел в себе мужества ее озвучить.


End file.
